The present disclosure contains subject matter related to that disclosed in Japanese Priority Patent Application JP 2011-128983, filed in the Japan Patent Office on Jun. 9, 2011, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present disclosure relates to a technique of a sound control apparatus that controls sounds from headphones and earphones, and the like.
From the past, a technique of controlling sound signals of headphones and earphones such that sounds are heard from a certain direction is known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-92193 discloses a technique of arranging a plurality of virtual sound sources related to music in virtual sound source space and controlling sound signals from headphones such that the music is heard from the plurality of virtual sound sources. For example, assuming that a user wearing headphones faces rightwardly from a state where he/she is facing front, music that has been heard from the front direction when the user is facing front is heard from the left-hand direction, and music that has been heard from the right-hand direction when the user is facing front is heard from the front direction.